jackies_oc_dumpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talia
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Race Fullbringer - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthday 22 October - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height 5'9" - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight 109 lbs - }} ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation None - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Position Voodoo "Queen" - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Family None - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations World of the Living - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Fullbring |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Name Toto - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Text Text - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Text Text - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hankou 7 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiryoku 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuda 5 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Seijuu 10 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Bukijuu 4 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hoho 6 - }} |- |- |} Appearance: commission_celia_the_voodoo_queen_by_andava-d5g6z0q.jpg|At home guild_wars_2__voodoo_female_by_yeewu-d3kirff.jpg|Another outfit vd_a11_copy3effects_lighten_by_alicechan-d706yvi.jpg|Suuuper into this stuff Talia is tall for a woman and of a very slender build. She likes to wear dresses as often as possible when she leaves her home, but will also resort to wearing short shorts and a button-up collared shirt from one of her previous victims. She has long dark hair and dark skin and brown eyes. She will almost always be dressed as normal as any other woman in public, but will get in her facepaint and tribal outfits at home whenever the hell she feels like it. Personality Talia is very much a private person, not liking to share too much of what's on her mind, how she feels, or what she's done in the past. Silent as possible, she will very rarely introduce herself first, unless she's trying to "fit in" which she will do from time to time in order to make connections and find future playthings. Likes: Seafood, Jazz music, Wine, Fireplaces Dislikes: Salad, "Club" music, Beer, Snow History Talia was born in Iran, but immigrated with her parents and brother to Florida by the time she was 2 years old. She was raised mostly there, though mostly stayed sheltered as their citizenship was not exactly "legal". Her father found a job as a construction worker, mostly laying concrete for new roads across the state and rarely being at home. Her mother was the one who primarily raised her, in a traditional Iranian background as much as she could but leaving the dress portion out as they tried very hard to fit in when they had to go to the market or other public places. When Talia was 15 years old, she had received a high school equivalent home school diploma and helped at a local tattoo shop receiving her pay under the table and tax free as she cleaned up and replaced needles. It was during her time there that she had gained an interest in several of the differing lifestyles of the customers, but mostly of the artists themselves. One man named Omar had been very deep into Voodoo and was the one who introduced her to it. She liked the dolls mostly, and had been cleaning up a bunch of needles and noticing that one had been stuck into the doll, and pulled it out. Omar didn't like this, and immediately slapped her to the ground for it. He screamed at her for touching his property, but she knew that there was another reason behind it and learned that much later. It turned out that the doll was being used against a man that had threatened Omar with shutting the shop down, and the doll was used to silence him. While it sounded ridiculous to her at first, Talia thought it was cute and tried to learn it as well, just as a hobby. Talia ended up liking it so much and becoming quite proficient in the art, using her first doll against Omar himself to bind the arm that slapped her. Her prowess in the craft was much higher than normal however, and she ended up giving him a heart attack and nearly killing him that very night. Since then, she never turned back. Eventually she moved to (Naruki?) and found an abandoned hut near the swamp that she quickly made her home. Fullbring: Toto Toto is a standard Voodoo Doll made out of burlap . Abilities: Fighting style: She doesn't really have one, as she mostly keeps to herself and will avoid fighting really. She will however, use her doll as often as she feels threatened, and her fighting style would probably be something called "crazy woman defending her purse from an attacker" Pain transferance Using Toto and any number of items ranging from a needle to a flame to whatever else, sensations whether pleasurable or painful can be transfered to an opponent or ally. The amount of what the receiving individual would feel is greatly reliant on their Reiryoku. If Talia's SEI is 10+ points over target's REI = Full effect If Talia's SEI is 7+ points over target's REI = 75% If Talia's SEI is 4+ points over target's REI = 50% If Talia's SEI is 2+ points over target's REI = 10% If Talia's SEI is equal to or less than target's REI = There would be a slight sensation, but almost neglegable -Offensive/Utility -Low to High cost (depending on what is used) -SEI -Medium Range Ability 2 Placeholder text. -OFF/DEF/MISC -COST -STAT -RANGE Ability 3 Placeholder text. -OFF/DEF/MISC -COST -STAT -RANGE Trivia -Don't know who that face claim is, but nice right?